The prior art discloses various order-picking systems for compiling various goods in a shipping and/or packaging unit, which will be referred to below as a outbound unit. The known order-picking systems differ in the proportion of manual and automated activities, that is, regarding the degree of automation, and the attainable goods throughput and efficiency. Thus, fully automated order-picking systems are already known which, however, in certain circumstances due to the high necessary investment, are capable of economic operation only when a large number of different goods are picked and there is a corresponding throughput of goods to be picked. Accordingly, there are still many systems which entail a plurality of manual tasks, with the employees in the order-picking system being exposed to different loads, but which loads should generally be kept low. The work places for manual activities especially need to be configured ergonomically. In addition, there is a need to increase the efficiency of both fully automated systems and semi-automated systems.